Cyber Heroine Megamix
by ChibiFoxAI
Summary: Rewrite of the original Cyber Heroine. The year is 20XX and cybernetic crime is on the rise due to the criminal organizations WWW and Gospel. Armed with the knowledge of a timeline long gone, Hikari Netto and Rockman.EXE must defeat the rising evil with the help of their friends. Can our heroes save the world and keep a low profile in the eyes of the corrupt Ministry of Science?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! You are probably wondering why I am starting a new story instead of updating my old ones. Well, the this is, I got a new job so I haven't been able to write as often as I would like. ALso, this rewrite has been sitting on a thumb drive for at least a few years now and it is something that I truly want to see through. I am also rewriting some of the earlier chapters of "The Other Chosen", my Tales of Symphonia fanfic. Until then, please enjoy this rewrite of Cyber Heroine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman/Rockman franchise. All rights go to Capcom.

If I had known that this is the legacy that my family would have left, I might not have done what I did.

Once upon a time, my name was Aile, the last of the Wily and Light bloodlines, and I was a Rockman.

In the beginning of our story, the year 20XX, there were two genius robotics scientists. At one point mutual partners, they eventually became bitter rivals when one fell to his ambitions and sought to conquer the world with his machines, known as Robot Masters. Dr. Thomas Light, had created three robots previously by the names of Blues, Rock, and Roll. Eventually, Rock became known as the first Rockman. He fought over a dozen Robot wars, even battling robot races from beyond the stars, in order to preserve the peace that Dr. Wily set out to destroy.

Thomas Light wanted to create a self-aware robot capable of thinking, acting, living, being like a human and to do battle if necessary, but Dr. Light did not want him to feel that battle was the sole reason for this robot's existance. And so, Rockman X was created to form his own personality and the ability to adapt to his environment, something that was only available to humans, to show that humans and robots can live in peace. He was sealed away, constantly going through a 30 year ethics program until he unearthed in 21XX. Along with Zero, his counterpoint that had been created by Dr. Wily in he hopes of destroying Light's creations with the Maverick Virus, and numerous allies they fought against a menace called 'Mavericks' and destroyed their leader Sigma.

Soon after, there was the discovery of Cyber Elves, sentient AIs who were the remains of humans and reploids that had entered and left behind a part of themselves in cyberspace and we reborn upon death of their physical forms. Powerful and resourceful, Cyber Elves were able to almost cure the planet of the Maverick virus, but at a cost. The later misuse of the Cyber-elves would mark the Elf Wars.

A man named Dr. Weil sought out to not only amplify the abilities of every Reploid, but to place them under his direct control, which would have them into Mavericks and reignited the Maverick Wars. The Mother Elf herself was also intended to be used in Dr. Weil's Project, a plan to combine the Mother Elf's power with the reploid Omega to create the Dark Elf, which would leave Weil to control every Reploid on Earth. Dr. Weil's ambitions were stopped by X and Zero, who worked together to rescue the Mother Elf, defeat Omega, and seal away the Baby Elves.

One century after the Elf Wars, X, who had become the leader of Neo Arcadia, would turn into a Cyber-elf himself upon sacrificing his own body to keep the Dark Elf sealed away in Yggdrassil. In the process, his own soul was split into five Cyber-elves; one retained X's consciousness while the other four were used to create the Four Guardians, who were essentially the children of X. X was then replaced by Copy X to cover up his disappearance.

Due to the use of Cyber Elves, the war lasted only four years due to firepower yet it had dire casualties. Approximately 90% of all Reploids and 60% of all humanity were gone by the war's end. One entury later, X would become a Cyber Elf himself in order to keep the Dark Elf sealed away. In this process, his own soul was split into five Cyber-elves; one retained his original consciousness while the other four were used to create the Four Guardians. X was then replaced by a flawed puppet named Copy X to cover up his disappearance.

Following the death of his friend, Zero sealed himself to prevent anymore Maverick Wars and awoke in 22XX. He helped Ciel, my ancestor, take down a fiend called Copy X, a flawed replica of the original X, and the Guardians, though they were only following orders. He became known as the third 'Rockman' and took down a menance called Weil and his partner Omega. Zero officially perished taking down Ragnarok, a space station that Weil created, to prevent the outcome of the sixth Maverick War form repeating itself.

About 200 years after Zero's sacrifice there were the fourth and fifth 'Rockmen', myself and my brother Vent. Ten years prior to our adventure, we lost our mother in a Maverick attack. Taken in by a man named Giro, we learned that the legendary warriors were not dead, but sealed away in metal shells, ready to lend their power to those who fought for justice.

After retrieving all six biometals and their creeds, we were able to enter the ruins and locate Model W, the remains of Weil himself. Model W, a biometal created from Weil himself.. We thought that we had destroyed Model W, but that was not the case. Out biometals were stolen from us, and once again we had to do war, having the aid of the sixth and seventh 'Rockmen' appeared, Ashe and Grey.

Together, we defeated Albert, who happened to be the original Albert Wily and creator of Model W. We took back the biometals and rejoiced, thinking that the fight was over, but it was not.

When we Chosen died, we became Cyber Elves ourselves due to the biometals. For millennia were had to watch as humanity repeated the same mistakes over and over again.

The year was 44XX, and another one of us 'Rockmen' had been gotten stuck on the moon to save humanity.

Earth had flooded, leaving only a few sparse islands and limited resources. Humans had to live in aerial ships that demanded high levels of energy, and thus humanity was left to scavenge the leftover lands and waterways for relics and ancient ruins. Others left Earth long ago and began to colonize the Moon and surrounding asteroids.

We were selfish. We did not want to see how the planet would fall, so we did the only thing we could: We travelled back in time to stop Thomas Light from progressing with his plan to integrate robots with society.

We overshot ourselves, landing in a time thousands of years before our intended destination. We became the founders of the hyper-advanced prehistoric civilization called Atlantis.

All we had to do was seal away the continent of Mu, may we be forgiven.

Atlantis fell, but we left behinds clues of cyberspace, of the 'internet' as it was called, and inspired the minds of millions. We were thankful that Hikari Tadashi, the new age counterpart to Thomas Light, decided to expand the internet and integrate the world as one network.

However, there was also a counterpoint to Albert Wily. Fearing the worst, some of us Cyber Elves decided to be reborn as humans, to have our minds essentially uploaded into infant bodies to act as sleeper agents.

It took 11 years, but I finally woke up.

My name is now Hikari Netto, granddaughter of Hikari Tadashi, and this is how lived, died, and lived again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman/Rockman franchise.

Chapter 1: Plug-In, Rockman!

"Netto, wake up! If you don't get up now, you'll be late for school again!" Haruka shouted up the steps.

Meanwhile, in a bedroom upstairs, an eleven year-old girl groaned as she sat up in her bed. "Ugh... I want more sleep..."

Slowly untangling herself from the blankets, she yawned as she started to make her bed, "Man, I was just having a great dream, too."

"Netto! Good morning!"

Netto looked over to her left shoulder to see her NetNavi/best friend smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile too. "Morning, Rockman!"

Rock smiled before putting his hands on his hips to scold his operator. "You better hurry and get to school! It may be a half-day again but you still have to go! Besides, there was another oven fire yesterday and everyone's bound to be talking about it!"

Netto gave her Navi a cheeky smile as she picked out her outfit from her closet. "So much for girls being the gossipy ones, mister. Oh, and turn around please."

Rockman complied and turned around with a huff, "Well sorry that you don't listen to the local news networks and rely on Meiru for details!"

Netto only laughed as she yanked on her shirt, "I get it, I get it!"

"Don't forget to wash your face!"

"I have to brush my teeth anyway!"

* * *

"Good morning, Netto!"

"Morning, Mama!" Netto answered as she walked down the stairs, brushing her hair as she went.

Haruka smiled at her daughter. "Breakfast is on the table! You have time to eat?"

Netto was about to answer when she saw the time on the oven. She grabbed a piece of toast, quickly spread some jam on it, folded it in half, and shoved it in her mouth, "No! I'll be late!"

With that said, Netto ran to the door and put on her shoes, leaving a hairbrush clattering where she had dropped it on the table.

Outside of the Hikari household was Sakurai Meiru, Netto's childhood friend. "Netto! You're late!"

"Uh-oh...Meiru looks grumpy..." Rockman muttered from his PET.

Netto gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry Meiru! I had a bit of hair trouble this morning."

As if to punctuate the statement, Netto held up a broken hair tie.

Meiru sighed as they started walking to the trolley station. "I'll braid it when we get onto the car. Seriously Netto, you really should think about cutting it!"

The brunette pouted, "My hair isn't that long Meiru! Besides, I can't cut it or else my face looks really round and pudgy… or I look like a guy."

It was true. For the past few years Netto has refused to get her hair cut aside from a routine trim of the ends. It had grown long and heavy to the point where it brushed the small of her back.

Meiru didn't mind having to help Netto with her hair; in fact she liked their "girl time" together. What got on her nerves at times was that Netto never seemed to have the time to probably take care of her hair despite having hours of free time on her hands.

The red haired girl spoke up from braiding the thick mane Netto called hair. "Have you heard about the oven accidents? People's ovens have been spitting fire all of a sudden! I bet it's another WWW virus on the loose!"

Netto hummed in acknowledgement. She had heard about WWW from her father during one of his rare calls home. They were a mysterious Net-terrorist group that had been getting more aggressive as of late, but so far the police had yet to apprehend them, yet alone get any identities figured out. Still, their actions had been affecting daily life in Akihara. For the past two weeks school days had been reduced to releasing before lunch and continuing over video conference just in case the school kitchens were targeted. "You're just imagining things..."

"Maybe...Well, here we are! Let's get to class!"

The two girls disembarked the trolley and got out a scooter and a pair of roller blades. The rest of their trip was in silence, occasionally broken by questions about if there would be a pop quiz in class that day or what the lesson would be about.

"Hey wait up!"

As the girls made their way to the school on their vehicles, their classmate/friend Dekao rode his own scooter up to them. Netto hung back a few paces from Meiru to hear what Dekao had to say to her. It was the same thing every day.

"I've been waiting for you, Netto! I challenge you...to a NetBattle against my GutsMan!"

Meiru frowned from her spot up front. "I heard that! NetBattling isn't allowed at school, you know!"

Before Dekao could retort, the warning bell tolled.

"Aw man! Class is going to start soon! After class, Netto! Be there or be square!"

Netto stuck her tongue out to the rather large boy, "Just don't cry to your mom when you lose again!"

* * *

"-and that is why Official Licenses are only given out after you turn 18. Battling without one in public can give the Netpolice a reason to arrest you. Exceptions to this rule is if you're participating in a tournament with the permission of a parent or guardian over the age of 21-"

The lesson of the day was the same as it had been for the past few weeks. With the rise in cyber-crime and virus attacks, Mariko-sensei had been giving lessons on proper battling strategies, virus busting techniques, and the laws of Netbattling. While the lessons were exciting for most of the class, Netto was bored out of her mind. She idly jotted down the notes as Mariko-sensei put them on the board while Rockman's PET was set on record mode to pick up anything she might have missed during the moments where Netto would space out.

Mariko-sensei clapped her hands together and smiled, "Okay then class, for a special treat today we're going to have a mock Net Battle!"

That caught Netto's interest. The girl perked up and tapped her PET to get Rockman's attention.

The bun-haired teacher continued, "Now, while I don't condone you kids going out and challenging everyone you see, God forbid you run into a member of WWW, you need some hands on training as to what to do just in case your home systems get overrun by viruses and you're waiting for the Netpolice to come and take care of the problem. Everyone, pick a partner and please meet me in the lab."

Immediately Dekao grabbed Netto's arm and dragged her to the lab, "So much for waiting for after school! There is no way I'm gonna miss beating you in front of the entire class!"

* * *

 **Gutsman Logging Out**

A robotic voice sounded from Dekao's PET as Gutsman was forced back into his PET by Rockman, causing the large boy to fume.

"It's no fair! You have to be cheating or something!" The boy raged.

Netto gave her friend-sometimes-rival a dull look, "Rockman literally just dodged all of Gutsman's attacks and used his buster for a single shot, no battle chips or anything. You're sacrificing speed and defense for power again, Dekao."

Netto's statement mixed with the laughter of the entire class caused Dekao to fume some more. Giving a rude hand gesture, Dekao stalked out of the room to get his things.

The bell tolled for what would have been lunch on a normal day. Gathering their belongings, everyone started to file out of the school.

"Everyone I want you to go straight home," Mariko-sensei called out to them from the front of the school, "Be sure to do all of your homework this weekend! I'll be putting today's lesson for review on the class homepage just in case you need a refresher! Happy Friday!"

Netto stopped by the park instead of going home. The trolley didn't run at lunch time and she only really took it if she was pressed for time actually getting to school. Sure, her teacher said to go straight home but at the moment she just needed some time alone.

Rockman was concerned, usually Netto would be boasting about beating Dekao. "Hey Netto, are you okay?"

Netto sighed from her place on the park steps, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that I'm tired of having to battle Dekao day in and day out. Sure, he's a good warm up but I really want this whole WWW scare to be over so we can go to the arcade again."

"If you got time to mope, you got time to help me with this then!"

Netto looked down to see Masa, the local butcher and fish monger making his rounds. Ever since the attacks, most businesses had started delivering their goods from house to house to decrease the number of people that could be harmed in public.

Masa did not have a PET as far as Netto knew, but she still had some good advice about picking battles and such. At the moment, he was holding up a rather fresh and tasty looking fish. "Think you can give this to yer Ma for me? It'll cut down the time I'm away from the shop."

Netto smiled. Masa always did know how to get her mind off of things. "Sure Masa-san! How's business by the way?"

Masa huffed. "I had to hire someone to watch over the shop and use the computer. People keep relying on technology to order things instead of callin' nowadays. Youngsters don't understand the concept of fresh air and playing outside anymore. They just want to Net Battle!"

Netto stayed around and let Masa finish his rant, trying not to laugh as the man dramatically waved around the fish he was holding as if to make a point in his statements.

* * *

As Netto walked through the front door, a red haired man in a repairman's uniform walked by her. He gave a tip of his hat when he reached the front gate and then made his way around the corner.

"Uh, Mama who was that?" Netto asked as she plugged Rockman into the house network.

Haruka came to the front, wiping her hands on her apron. "Don't be worried. That man was from Net Safety and he was just checking our home control panel. You heard, right? About the ovens exploding?

"That's the accident Mayl was talking about this morning!" Rockman piped up. "Apparently the school was afraid that they would be targeted, that's why there's been so many half days."

Haruka smiled. "I'm glad that I made the call then. Your father was awfully worried and almost came home early from his conference."

 _Yeah, like that will ever happen._ Netto thought sourly.

Catching his NetOp's mood, Rockman cleared his throat, "Netto, Mama was probably busy taking care of the repair man. Just give her the fish from Masa and wait for lunch upstairs. Mariko-sensei did say that she had homework for us after all."

* * *

Rockamn worriedly watched his NetOp work on her homework with a startling amount of concentration. It was a rare occurence that Netto remembered to do her homework early, especially completely in one sitting instead of saving it for the last minute.

"Net-chan…" Rockman used his Operator's childhood nickname, as if trying to offer some form of comfort. "Net-chan you know that Mama didn't mean anything by that right? She was just letting you know that Papa is worried about us too."

"…Is it wrong to be bitter about him not being here?"

Rockman was confused, "Bitter? I thought that you would be disappointed."

"Papa has done this enough times that I'm used to it." Netto bit out as she practically slammed her pencil down on her desk, signaling that she was done with her homework.

Rockman flinched from his spot on the computer screen. Both he and Netto loved their father dearly, but the man had a habit of putting work above everything else, including his family. There was a clear rift in Netto's relationship with her father and many times Rockman worried that she would find a father figure in someone less responsible. Thankfully, they both had X and his court.

X, that was it! Rockman smiled, "Netto, since it will be a while until lunch is ready, how about we call Dad and see if there is anything he can do about the fires! I mean, he's really good at finding loopholes and once we have a good reason for him to get involved, he can fix this and we can go to the arcade again!"

Netto's turned to face her Navi, but this time with a large grin. "Rock, you're a genius!"

Before Netto could open up the correct channels, a scream came from downstairs accompanied by a scream.

"MAMA!"

Netto ran down the stairs two at a time and slid into the kitchen. What greeted her was the sight of the oven on fire and her mother desperately trying to put it out with an extinguisher.

Haruka turned to her daughter, "Netto! Call for help!"

 _Why is it doing this? We just had it inspected! Wait, the inspector!_ Netto ran towards the oven as the fire got lower, PET in hand, "I got this Mama! Plug-in, Rockman! Transmission!"

As soon as he arrived on the oven's network, Rockman started to blast away at the multiple viruses that were hacking at the data constructs. Mettools were everywhere along with a wall of fire blocking anything from getting out.

Suddenly, a ball of fire came hurdling towards the blue bomber, causing him to jump out of the way. When Rockman turned back to the origin of the attack, he saw what appeared to be a walking red and white smokestack heading towards him, arms outstretched and flaming.

"Who are you?" Rockman demanded.

The mysterious Navi narrowed his eyes, "You can call me Fireman, little man. Now die!"

"I'll have you know that you messed with the wrong family!" Rockman shouted as he jumped out of the way from a blast of fire, only to almost get hit by a second one. "Hey Netto I could use some back-up here!"

Netto nodded, "Battle Chip: Blaster, Slot in!"

Rockman smiled as his forearm transformed into a more advanced version of his buster. Taking aim he fired off a few shots in a scattered pattern around Fireman, ensuring that the enemy couldn't dodge without taking some damage.

"Netto, he's stunned for now and I got an idea. I need a close-range weapon now!"

Netto nodded. "I got your back Rock! Battle Chip: Cyber Sword, slot-in!"

Rockman smirked as he rushed towards the other navi, sword morphing in place of the blaster.

"Take this! Kuuenzan!"He jumped up in the air and somersaulted, performing a quick rolling slash attack that cut off Fireman's arm before the blue bomber even landed.

Fireman quickly looked from his partially deleted arm to the smaller warrior, "How did you do that? Where did you learn that technique?"

Rockman smiled as he pointed his sword at Fireman. "Like I said, you messed with the wrong family!"

"You best be careful, boy. You just made an enemy out of WWW!" Fireman growled out as he logged out.

Haruka gave a sigh of relief as the fire disappeared. Then, she gave the oven a rather cross look before picking up the phone and going into the other room. "I can't believe that the company wouldn't screen their employees like that, letting a member of WWW into their ranks! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

Netto waited for her mother to be out of earshot before she jumped up and down for joy. Rockman was just as giddy as he returned to his PET.

"You did it! You did it!"

"I did! I did!"

"Just wait until Zero hears about this!"

"Just wait until X hears about this!"

Rockman paused his gleeful jumping, "Wait a minute, are we insured-insured for this?"

* * *

Netto furiously typed at her computer, pulling up and closing various files in a frantic search for a certain files she had hidden away. Soon, she found what she was looking for; hidden in the depth of her external hard drive was a file labeled 'Magna Carta'.

Opening the file, she scanned the content in a haste to confirm what Rockman had mentioned earlier.

 _A Navi may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm._

 _A Navi must obey the orders given it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law._

 _A Navi must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws._

 _A Navi must never take arms against a Cyber Elf._

 _A Cyber Elf must terminate data if seen as malicious towards any form of life._

 _A Cyber Elf may take on a human "Avatar" but will not be allowed to interfere with the consequences of said Avatar's actions._

 _A Cyber Elf is not to interfere with matters concerning humanity without permission of an Avatar._

Netto swore quietly as Rockman scanned the file for a second glance. "Great, just great; Law 6 comes into effect. We got named enemies of WWW and now unless they do something that effects people outside of our circle of friends Dad can't help because of these stupid terms and conditions."

"I am starting to hate this neutrality thing the Pantheon has right now." Rockman groaned, "It's times like these that I wish that the Ministry of Science wasn't so freaking influential."

"…How much you want to bet that Fefnir is going to drag us?"

"How much you want to bet HARPUIA is going to drag us?"

Both paled as another thought came to mind. Both NetNavi and human turned to each other, faces grave, "How much you want to bet Leviathan is going to drag us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman/Rockman franchise.

Chapter 2: City Block Scramble

The weekend following Netto and Rockman's defeat of Fireman, the oven accidents stopped and a week later, school had resumed its normal schedule. While Netto was happy that life had relatively returned to normal, nothing could compare to Meiru's current mood.

Today was the day their friend and classmate Ayanokouji Yaito would be returning from her 'family vacation' in Kingland, and by 'family vacation' everyone knew that her father wanted his daughter to be out of the country during the oven incident.

Yaito's return heralded a shopping trip with Meiru and Netto after school, but Netto declined. That morning she had received an email from an anonymous sender, challenging her to a Netbattle. Shopping with Yaito in Shibu and getting a free hibachi dinner was something that Netto would wake up early for, but right her curiosity was running into overdrive.

"How Meiru-chan and Yaito-chan think that this is romantic, I have no idea. I think all that shoujo manga has finally rotted their brains."

Rockman crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Oh really? Well if that's the case, I'll be sure to cancel your pre-order for the next volume of Fruity Basket then."

"Don't you dare!"

Netto opened up her email once again as she waited for the crosswalk to go green. The message she received was still nagging at her. Seriously, what kind of name was "Computing" anyway?

 **From: Computing**  
 **Subject: Battle**

 ** _Today 16:00 (4:00). Dentown Third Street. I'll be waiting at "Silvia"._**

"What is taking this light so long?" Netto muttered under her breath.

"Wait, Netto... Does the traffic light look odd to you, too?"

Netto looked around at the stop lights, immediately noticing Rockman's concerns, "Huh? It's green both ways!?

"Watch out!" A random hand reached out and pulled Netto out of the way just in time. A car had just run into the cross walk pole that she had been standing next to. Netto gave a squeak of fear as the sound of another car hitting the first one from the side, effectively t-boning the vehicle, filled the air, causing the first car to jerk a bit.

People began screaming and panicking, a few hesitating to approach the scene to help the drivers.

"An accident!"

"Oh no!"

As if on cue, another car hit the first one, causing a three car pile-up.

"Help! Somebody help!"

Netto swallowed, shaking a bit. Sure, she had seen car crashes on TV and in video games, but this was different. Everything was always different in real life.

"Are you okay?"

Netto snapped out of her shock to see who had jerked her away from the accident scene. The owner of the hand was a boy her age, maybe a little bit older. He was certainly attractive with pale skin, blue eyes, and white hair that practically screamed that he was of mixed ancestry.

"Um, yeah I think that I'm okay for now." Netto replied.

The boy nodded and let go of her hand, "That's good. I suggest that you get home as soon as possible. This looks like another WWW attack."

Netto watched as the boy disappeared into the crowd that had started to form. She had to admit, he was pretty cute.

Rockman's voice shook his operator out of her stupor. "Netto, you've got mail! It's from… WWW?!"

 **From: Your WWW**  
 **Subject: Accidents?**

 ** _It seems the Dentown autodrive system has malfunctioned... But we at WWW have created a program to solve the problem! Just install it in your car computer and it will run like new! It's a little pricey at 1,000,000 zenni, but it's worth it! On sale at Dentown Central only while supplies last!_**

Neto frowned at the email, "WWW has been behind a bunch of crimes and now they're trying to cash in on it without changing their name? Who would be dumb enough to fall for that?"

"We have to buy a fix program!"

"It's only 1,000,000 zenni this time! Cheap!"

"Let's hurry!"

Netto looked at the group of people heading to Dentown Central, dumbfounded. "…Rock?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is every adult in this city practically useless when it comes to crime prevention?"

Rockman rolled his eyes at his operator's rather blunt yet truthful statement, "Netto, plug me in. I'll check out what's going on!"

Netto nodded and jogged up to a terminal. "Plug in! Rockman, transmission!"

Once Rockman arrived in the network, he immediately saw a standard green program looking around in a panic. The green program immediately spotted him and floated over, panic in its voice despite the wide sunny smile on his face.

"The WWW has bugged up our programs! When this floor is red, pressing that switch should make the signal turn red...but there's too many viruses in the way and I'm not sure what to do!"

Rockman smiled as he summoned up his buster. "Don't worry little guy, I'm here to help!"

* * *

Netto panted lightly as she reached Dentown Central. Standing in the middle of the crowd was a woman with her hair pulled back in a pair of pink pigtails, grinning as people were digging into their wallets for zenni. "That's right people, the great Madoi will give you the anti-virus program for a great price! Hurry hurry, it's going fast!"

"Give me my program! I just withdrew all my savings."

"Never mind the antiques, I want that program!"

"Sell it to me! I'll pay you double! Triple!"

Netto couldn't take it anymore. She took a deep breath and then shouted as loud as she could, "Will everyone just calm down please? You're being duped by WWW! Didn't any of you check who the sender of that email was? "

"What's that!? I see...! I'm leaving!"

"…I don't even have a driver's license!"

Madoi fumed as people walked away from her, taking their money with them. "This cannot get any worse!"

As if to mock the woman, Netto's PET chirped. "Netto-kun! I fixed the lights in Blocks 1 and 2!"

"Rockman, you're awesome!"

Meanwhile, Madoi was complaining to her Navi, "I was so close! I knew that I should have just gone on with the mission at the water plant, but that blue stick showed up and got us good!"

Netto froze as Rockman spoke up, making sure that only his operator could hear. "Blue stick… Netto, do you think she's talking about Ne-san?"

Madoi let out a frustrated scream before turning to Netto, pointing a finger at the girl. "You don't know the trouble I've... Arrghh! This time I'll break all the traffic signals for good! Heh, heh! And I'll get you good kid, and your little friends too!"

Clichéd line aside, Netto gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"That's right! We at WWW have been looking at your personal files ever since you beat Fireman... Ah, there's nothing sadder than losing the ones we love... And I think you're gonna be REAL sad!"

With that said, the henchwoman ran off.

"Netto... I got a bad feeling about this..." Rockman said. Netto could not help but agree with her Navi.

Suddenly, her PET rang, causing her blood to run cold when she checked the Caller ID.

Netto immediately picked up. "Meiru, are you okay?

 _"Help me Netto! Yaito and I are stuck in a runaway bus! All the lights are green and we keep speeding up!"_

The brunette tried to stay calm. "Meiru! Calm down! Where are you?"

 _"Huh, um, hold on... ! We just passed Dentown Block 3, heading for Block 4!"_

"Gotcha! I'll be there ASAP! Don't panic!" Netto hung up and start to roller blade down to Block 4. "Rock, we've got to turn the lights red to stop that bus! Oh why didn't we remember the laws? Dad could solve this lickety split!"

Rockman was equally panicked. "I know! I know!"

* * *

Netto skid to a stop in from of a terminal in Block 4. "Rockman, hurry! There are three lights and the bus'll be here anytime now!"

"Roger that!" Rockman ran up to the control switch for Block 4. In front of him was a large device with six levers, and it was obvious that someone had deleted their labels.

"NETTO-KUN WHICH ONE?"

"I DON'T KNOW JUST PICK ONE!"

"Okay, eenie meenie minney YOU!" Rockman grabbed the bottom middle lever and pulled down, causing the light next to Netto to turn red.

"Rock, try another one! We need to get the one UP the street for a starting buffer!"

"I know! I'm not giving up yet!" This time, Rockman pushed the top right lever up, which cause the desired light to turn red.

Both Netto and Rock watch in horror as the bus sped through the first light, but slowed down considerably at the second light.

"Rock, last chance!"

With a loud shout, the blue bomber grabbed the bottom right lever and pulled it down with a shout, which caused Netto to give a cheer as the last light turned red and the bus slowed to a complete stop.

Suddenly, Netto's PET rang with an incoming call. Answering it, she was greeted by Madoi's smirking face, "So, you miss your friend yet?"

Netto smirked back down at her screen, "Nice try lady, but Rockman and I already stopped the bus!"

Madoi blinked a few times before she burst out laughing. "Heheh! You better listen up, kiddo! I forgot to mention the virus I put in the bus gas program!"

"WHAT!?"

Madoi continued to snicker. "It locks all the exits and makes the exhaust go backwards and then... It's BOOM time! I'm sooo sorry, but it seems you're a lit~tle late!"

"What do you mean?" By this point Netto was ready to put her fist through her PET screen in an attempt to punch Madoi.

Madoi held up a small blinking remote. "The gas program virus has been activated! You may have stopped the bus, but now it's going to blow! Hee! Ignition in, 3 seconds, 2, 1..."

"Noooooooo!" Rockman and Netto both screamed out, but after a few seconds nothing happened.

"Uhhh...It didn't explode?"

"Huh? Coloredman! What's going on?

Coloredman gave a sheepish smile as he gestured to a fallen Glyde and a rather terrified Roll. "I'm sorry, Madoi! Some of the passengers tried to stop the bus and then there was this cute little Navi there... She put up a better fight than her friend but don't worry, I'll delete her right away! See?"

Roll struggled in the brightly colored Navi's grip, trying to squirm her way out of his arms, "Heeelp!"

"Roll-chan! Netto-kun, plug me in quick!"

"Gotta save your girlfriend, gotcha!"

"She's not my girlfrind!"

* * *

"Roll! Where are you? Aaa!"

As Rockman turned a corner in the bus program, he found Coloredman squeezing Roll. "Now, now, I'll delete you soon enough... Heheh! But first I'll watch you squirm a little!

"Help! Heeeeelp!"

Rockman growled as he summoned his buster. "Hey you! Get away from Roll!"

"Rockman you need to beat this guy quick else the bus will..."

"I know!" Rockman turned his gull attention to the clown looking Navi. "So you're Coloredman, huh? Let Roll go! I'm the one you want!"

Coloredman dropped the pink Navi and started to bounce over. "Sure thing, I'll just delete you first, and delete her later!"

Rockman called after Roll. "Roll, I need you to protect Glyde! Netto, I'm going to need some chips here real soon!"

"Ready when you are, I got your back Rockman!" Netto held up a set of battle chips between some fingers. "Let's go! Battle routine, set!"

Rockman aimed his buster at the enemy, "Execute!"

Coloredman laughed and launched a spotted ball at Rockman, who jumped up to get out of the way. He blasted a few shots at the oncoming orb, but the attacks seemed to just bounce off of the ball.

Rockman barely dodged the ball as he landed. "Netto-kun, my blaster isn't having any effect!"

Coloredman laughed at the ball returned, "Since I couldn't use this on the water chick, you'll just have to do!"

The navi sent a series of flames towards Rockman, who flipped a couple of times to get out of the way and threw a few Freeze Bombs at Coloredman, courtesy of Netto.

Coloredman looked annoyed, "You know that deleting you isn't gonna be fun if you keep dodging right?"

Netto inserted another battle chip, "Battle Chip, Cyber Sword, slot in!"

Rockman's smile was hidden by the mask that materialized the same time the sword appeared. With a shout, Rockman charged at Coloredman, easily cutting down the spotted balls that were being sent his way.

Coloredman panicked as Rockman grew closer, "Madoi! Get me out of here!"

Rockman slashed down, but was met with no resistance as the WWW Navi logged out.

Netto's face appeared on a large screen above her Navi, "Rockman, you did it! The passengers are evacuating the bus right now!"

Roll nodded as she stood up. "Uh...wow...I think so. Thanks, Rockman!"

Rockman gave her a confused look, "Are you sure that you're okay? You seem a bit… stunned, that's all."

Roll giggled. "Well, I've only ever seen you fight Gutsman at school, so seeing you actually use more than your buster is pretty new to me."

"Oh."

"But it's not a bad thing! In fact, I think that you were very good in your fight and-"

At this point, Glyde groaned from his spot on the ground. "I'm terribly sorry, but could one of you please lend me a hand?"

"Sorry Glyde!"

* * *

Back in the real world, Netto was squashed between Meiru and Yaito's bearhug. The tree girls were now at the park, having escaped a crowd of journalists who had descended upon the almost bus-crash.

"Uh girls? You can let up now… my vision is starting to get fuzzy!"

Meiru was the first to let go while Yaito was still attached to Netto's waist, "Sorry about that Netto! We're just so relieved to be alive and all!"

Yaito smiled up at the older girl, "Besides, we got to see what Rockman can actually do against an opponent that isn't Gutsman! I can't believe that you would bottle up all that potential!"

 _Oh God Yaito you don't know that half of it._ Netto thought to herself, then a thought hit her, "Wait, the email guy… I TOTALLY BLEW HIM OFF!"

"Actually Netto, he just sent an email." Rockman said as he pulled up the message.

 **From: Computing**  
 **Subject: Battle**

 ** _Forget about today's battle, safety is more important._**

Netto sighed in relief.

Meiru looked over Netto's shoulder to see the message. "Netto, it looks like you have another message in your inbox. Pull it up!"

Netto obligied, then paled when she read it.

 **From: Youshou**  
 **Subject: You're Welcome**

 ** _Be grateful for the help I gave you this week, little sister. Dad is seething right now. Better check in with him soon.  
_**

"Youshou? Who is Youshou?" Yaito asked. "And what do they mean by 'little sister' Netto?"

"I-It's most likely a wrong address or spam." Netto stammered as she put the email in her trash bin.

Meiru did not look convinced, "Netto, they seem to be very friendly-"

"I'm an only child!" Meiru flinched at how loud Netto's voice had gotten. "I've been an only child since I was three and you know that!"

Meiru paled as Netto began to shake. "Netto… I'm sorry. I didn't forget it's just-"

"Drop it." Netto mumbled. "Please."

Noticing the tension, Yaito was quick to change the subject, "Meiru, since we're done shopping for the day why don't we just head back to my place and go through our purchases? You never know who might have rung something up wrong, right?"

"Y-yeah, good idea!" Meiru agreed.

Netto waved to her friends as they left in a bright pink limousine. Once the luxury vehicle was out of sight, Netto sat down on a swing retrieved the email. At once she began typing up a response.

 **From: Lan**  
 **Subject: RE:You're Welcome**

 ** _I heard from the enemy that you chased them out of the waterworks. Thanks. Be careful with this network! Use the home one! Cover was almost blown!_**

* * *

Trivia Time:

Depending on the kanji used, Enzan's name can also mean "computing" which fits the BN naming scheme.

Youshou literally means Siren General, which is Fairy Leviathan's title in the Japanese versions of MMZ.

Lan is Netto's dubbed name and also stands for Local Access Network.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rockman/Rockman franchise.

Chapter 4: Loop Hole Abuse

Netto stoically ate a bag of rice crackers as she watched the news. While this was something she normally would not do, the email that she had received from Leviathan had bothered her to the point of paranoia.

Fairy Leviathan, her older sister by proxy, was an overly protective warrior. Her main elements were water and ice, with her fearsome halberd giving her the ability to summon ice dragons to smite her foes. She was also fiercely loyal to her father, the Grand Cyber Elf X. If Leviathan had somehow found a loophole to act outside of her duties in order to lend Netto and Rockman a hand, there was no doubt that she told the other members of the Shitennou.

In other words, everything was happening too fast, which meant that Netto and Rockman were screwed.

"Good morning everyone!" The reporter on the TV seemed especially happy today, "This is Midorikawa Kero reporting in! Last night, it seems that someone tried to steal the game data software for Gabcom's newest game!"

"They better not have succeeded!" Netto yelled at the TV, "I saved up too many months of allowance for that game!"

Kero's jumping seemed to get more excited, "Just when the data was almost stolen, the intruder was driven out by a mysterious Net Navi who was aiding the Net Agent assigned to the case, much like the Water Works and the almost bus accident two days ago!"

Netto tried to hold back a cry of surprise as blurry images of Phantom, Leviathan, and Rockman popped up on screen. "It seems that we are on the rise of cyber vigilantism! Here's what the public has to say about it!"

"I think it's great that people are starting to fight back against WWW! The Net Police don't seem to do anything nowadays!"

"I think it's cool that people are starting to fight back! Down with WWW!"

"While it's nice to see the younger generation standing up for themselves, they should wait for the officials to do their job."

Netto turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the couch. This wasn't good at all. She didn't have an official license so if anyone caught her battling in public without being in proximity of an Official, she would be in huge trouble. Not only that, but if the Shitennou kept acting out, then the Ministry of Science or Sci-Labs would get suspicious.

Leaning back on the couch to look at the ceiling, Netto gave a frustrated sigh, "They keep telling us to keep cover and yet they go and do stupid crap like this. I really hate your siblings sometimes."

Rockman gave her a confused look, "But they're your siblings too."

"Why does it matter? I'm technically adopted."

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD! WHO TOLD YOU?"

Netto slowly, almost fearfully, raised her head back to its original position. Sure enough, floating in front of her was a familiar orange and white biometal known as Model F, or Fighting Fefnir, aka Brother #3.

Currently said biometal was yelling at her PET. "Bro we were going to do this at the right time!"

"Hello Fefnir. Why are you here?" Netto and Rockman deadpanned in unison.

The biometal gave a rather insulted gasp. "How could you say that to me? Me, the Great Fefnir! Your own binary and code? Big brother is not happy!"

"I am rather disturbed that you were able to get into your biometal and make it out of my room without any noise," Netto admitted.

"Well sister dear, the reason for my glorious visit is that I heard that you're in a sticky situation with a Net Mafia!" Fefnir beamed before becoming serious, "Seriously, how did you get mixed up in something this dangerous? You should have seen Dad's face when he found out! He did that whole thing where his face goes really calm and then he uses his echo voice thingy to speak without moving his mouth-"

As Fefnir continued to describe their shared father's current mood, Netto leaned back into the couch and Rockman sank under the screen of his PET. Hearing the news that X was using his Cyber Elf voice was rather jarring. The last time he had used it was 5 years ago during a certain... incident.

"-And so, because you are in danger and tend to find all sorts of fun, I will be accompanying you to school for an indefinite amount of time!"

"Oh please no." Rockman whispered.

Netto looked confused, "Um… Ni-san, how are you going to follow me to school tomorrow like that? Sci-Labs would probably be after you in a heartbeat and find a way to say that you broke neutrality."

Fefnir gave the impression that he was smirking.

* * *

"Hey Hikari, cool belt buckle!" A classmate called out to Netto as she entered the classroom.

"Thanks Akira!" Netto answered, a cheerful smile betraying the amount of screaming that was going on inside of her head. Fefnir had some ridiculous ideas, but this one was the worse. How was she supposed to use the bathroom with her brother posing as a belt buckle?

Unfortunately, Akira's comment attracted some attention from the rest of the class, "That _is_ a pretty cool buckle. Where did you get it?"

"Is it a band logo or something?"

"Does it light up?"

"Why is it so big?"

Thankfully, Mariko-sensei walked into the room with a mysterious man, which cut off anymore conversation about Fefnir's disguise.

"...So class, this is Yamitaro Higure. He'll be helping me teach class for the next two weeks."

Higure bowed to the class, "Hello, I'm Yamitaro Higure. I collect battle chips, it's my hobby! I'm looking forward to trading with all of you! Be sure to come to me if you've got any rare chips, okay? Heh, heh..."

"...The new teacher's kinda...scary." Yaito whispered.

Meiru shook her head, "Not really scary...just sorta weird."

Netto looked down at her PET, "I didn't think teacher had hobbies, too..."

Rockman shrugged, "Well, they do say everyone's gotta have a hobby!"

Mariko continued to speak, "Everyone, let's give Higure-sensei a warm welcome, okay? I want everyone to stay in here for the rest of homeroom while Higure-sensei and I go get today's classwork okay?"

Mariko led Higure out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

A beep came from Netto's PET, signaling that she had a new email. Netto opened the message and then paled at its contents.

 **From: Dark Lily**  
 **Subject: WWW**

 _ **Kid, I know you've been fighting WWW. Meet me outside right now.**_

Netto had to suppress a shriek at the Official Netbattlers emblem at the bottom of the email. Shooting up from her seat and snatching up her PET, Netto made her way out of the classroom.

"Netto, where are you going?" Meiru called after he friend.

Netto gave a weak laugh, "Sorry Meiru, I think I dropped something in front of the school!"

* * *

One of the kids looked out the door that Netto had just used, "Hey! The teacher's coming!"

Higure came back into the room, a confused look on his face, "Weeeeell now, I'd like to begin the first class, demasu."

Meiru raised her hand, "Higure-sensei, where's Mariko-sensei?"

"Mariko-sensei? I'm not so sure, she disappeared while we were getting todays work ready. Maybe she was sick and went to the nurses office, demasu."

Dekao didn't looked convinced, "Just what kind of teacher-"

Higure snapped at him, "Quiet, everyone!...First class will be study hall, but don't rejoice just yet, demasu! I want you all to do math drills while I look for Mariko-sensei. I'll be checking them later!"

There was a loud groaning from everyone in class.

"That's enough! Now, plug in to the blackboard, demasu! All right everyone...Good luck!" With that said, Higure left the classroom once again.

* * *

While the class was getting ready to go over math, Netto was shaking in front of the woman who had sent her the email, codename Dark Lily.

She was rather pretty with her hair in a casual braid tossed over her shoulder, which gave her even more of a mysterious allure. She was wearing mostly black and purple under her trench coat. The woman took off her sunglasses, which caused Netto to gasp at her face.

Aside from the darker lipstick, the woman could easily pass off as Mariko-sensei.

Instantly, Netto took a defensive stance.

The woman laughed, "Calm down Netto. My name is Ozono Yuriko and yes, Mariko is my sister. In fact, she's my younger twin."

Netto didn't relax for a second, "Are you here to arrest me and take away Rockman? That's what you officials do, isn't it?"

Yuriko shook her head, "No Netto, I didn't come to take Rockman from you. I came to get some answers. Why are you fighting WWW? They're dangerous, and you're just a kid!"

"I may be a kid, but you should give me some credit!" Netto hissed out. "I was the one who stopped the oven fires AND the bus incident! Maybe if the Netpolice actually looked at what was in front of them and picked away at WWW instead of letting innocent people get hurt trying to take them down in one fell swoop, WWW would be weaker now instead of biding its time for the next attack!"

Before Yuriko could get in another word, Higure came running up to them, "Thank goodness, a kid not in the classroom, demasu! Wait a minute, why are you here Yuriko?"

* * *

The word "ERROR" had been flashing on the blackboard for a few minutes, giving a high pitched whistle each time it appeared. Suddenly, a strange man appeared on the screen.

"We will now announce...The real goal of our plan...to control the net! The WWW's true plan is to start a war...the End Game! We will take control of the military nets and all other nets! The only cure for this rotten world is deletion! To reach our goals, the WWW is hiring new staff members! We will begins a new instruction program, starting today! Children! Study well and become good slaves to the WWW!"

The class started to panic.

"Noooo!

"Why? Why would they do that?"

"What!? Now way man, not me!"

"Oh no, I can't turn my terminal off!"

"Heeeeey! The door's locked!"

Dekao pushed himself through the crowd and to the terminal next to the door, "Everyone, be calm! Me and GutsMan will stop them!"

Yaito looked worried, "Dekao, I don't think you'll be able to do it alone... Maybe we should wait for Netto..."

The large boy ignored his friend. "Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate! Plug in! , Goooo! ...Here those viruses come! Hyaa! Hyaa! Whoa! Hey! What the...hey! Ahh! Yipes! Help!"

* * *

Higure, Yuriko, and Netto ran down the hallway back to the classroom, the assistant teacher panicking the entire way.

"I knew that this job was too good to be true!" He stated, "I haven't taught elementary school since I was going through my internship! I teach adjunct at the university! I was so worried I would confuse the kids that I let me ex-roommate help me with the lesson plan, now the kids are in danger and Mariko-sensei is missing!"

Yuriko stopped short and grabbed the man, pushing him to the wall, "What do you mean my sister is missing?!"

Higure sobbed, "I turned around and she disappeared! I'm sorry Yuriko!"

Netto and Rockman exchanged looks of confusion, "How do you two know each other?"

Yuriko let go of Higure, "We both used to be part of WWW when it was just a movement to decrease the dependency that humans have on network technology, but we left."

"WHAT?!" Rockman and Netto's jaws dropped. The Netpolice actually let a former WWW agent join their ranks!

Higure sobbed even louder, "...It's true, Netto-chan! Yuriko is right! I should collect chips by busting viruses..." The teacher blew his nose in a handkerchief, "I'll be good now, I promise. So trade chips sometime?"

Netto regained her composure. "Sure! Why not? But...You do have to pay for your crimes since you are technically an accomplice today. So... You better do something to help everyone out, okay?"

Rockman interrupted the conversation, "Uh guys? Did you forget about the classroom of children that is being BRAINWASHED?"

The three battlers nodded and took out their PETS.

"Plug-in, Rockman! Transmission!"

"Plug-in, Needleman! Transmission!"

"Plug-in, Numberman! Transmission!"

Needleman and Rockman appeared on the school's network, but Numberman was missing.

"The net looks so different! WWW must have done this!"

"We'll have to fix the net later...Rockman! We need to catch whoever is broadcasting the signal, so I need you to find the program locking the door to the AV room! You know this school better than I do. I'll find Numberman!" Needleman ordered.

"Roger! Netto, let's get to the principal's office! Maybe we can find some clues there!"

* * *

Rockman looked at the first firewall in place, hands on his hips, "We have to enter a passcode, huh...? Netto! How many chairs are in the classroom for 5A?"

"Hang on! We'll go check!" Netto took Fefnir off of her belt. "Okay Fef, it's time to shine!"

Fefnir perked up, "FINALLY! Here I thought that I would never get any of the action!"

The red gem on the biometal started to glow as Fefnir started to hack into the principal's computer, "I'm in."

"I will never understand how you do that without a plug."

"Did you count the chairs in 5A?" asked Rockman.

"Yeah bro, there are nine chairs!"

"You're sure, right?"

Netto double checked the information in a supply binder. "Yes, Fef is right on the money!"

Rockman nodded, "OK! I'll give it a try!...Cool! It worked! We can get in! Thanks Netto! Thanks Ni-san!"

Fefnir bobbed happily, "He called me Ni-san~"

Rockman pumped a fist into the air as the previously red data turned green. "Right on! We did it! Netto, the doors should open now!"

"Thanks! I'll get everyone outside!" Clearing her throat, Netto turned on the PA system, "Everyone, evacuate the building! School is cancelled until… you know what just go home! WWW is trying to brainwash you here!"

Netto was greeted by the sounds of cheering children running out of the classrooms. Rockman gave his human a rather deadpan look, "Did you really have to word it that way?"

"What's the next clue?"

"Library data locked for data preservation. Passcode required for entry. Hint: Number of volumes of History of the World." Rockman read the firewall aloud.

"There are 30 volumes."

"…How can so sure?"

"Mama bought a set remember?"

"…It actually worked! We can get in! Okay, last one! This door is passcode protected. Door will not open without proper authorization. Hint: Number of doors in this school."

Fefnir started to glow red again as he checked the system. Netto double checked a map of the school hat was framed on the office wall.

"There are 15 doors!" Netto and Fefnir called out in unison.

Rockman entered the answer and smiled as the firewall dropped. He took a few steps forward before he was surrounded by an electric cage.

"Netto-kun!"

Netto grabbed her PET in an instant, "What's wrong!?"

"S-Sorry, I'm stuck in a trap! I-I can't move..."

Fefnir floated to the PET, "Stay calm. Where are you?"

"Near the AV room...Sorry..."

"We're on our way!"

* * *

Netto skid around the corner as she got closer to the AV room, Fefnir following her at breakneck speed. Nobody was in the school anymore, so the warrior had every right to float around.

"Okay kiddies, watch the master work!" Model F dropped into Netto's hand as Fefnir appeared in the school network. Fefnir stood in front of the electric cage and took a fighting stance as his fist became shrouded in a large gauntlet, "Let's go, HeatGuts Punch!"

Rockman covered his head as the cage fell around him. Smiling, he accepted Fefnir's fistbump of a job well done. "I overheard someone talking while you were making your way over here. You'll need to go find an ID card for verification. I'll bet that Mariko-sensei has an ID card!"

"That she does!" Netto turned around to see Mariko-sensei holding up an ID card. "My sister told me what you were up to, and while I don't like my students being in danger, finding out who is in the AV room is your mission since Yuriko is taking care of a WWW virus infestation."

Mariko handed Netto her ID card and left, presumably back to where Yuriko and Higure were. ID card in hand, Netto slid it though the card reader, taking a deep breath as the door clicked.

"It's now or never boys," Netto whispered as she clipped Model F back onto her belt and walked into the AV room.

* * *

Netto stiffened as the door clicked again after she entered, signaling that it had locked itself. She looked around but saw no one in the room.

"Well well, it seems the little mouse has come out to play!"

Netto turned to one of the screen to see Numberman, tossing a die in one hand and a red bug pulsing on his chest.

Fefnir immediately snarled at the navi, "Stay on your toes kiddo, someone's controlling Numberman."

A screen appeared behind Numberman, but the face was covered in shadow, "Right you are Mr. Vigilante. Too bad you won't be able to stop me!"

A wall of purple data shot up from the network floor panels, effectively separating Rockman and Fefnir. Fefnir started to punch the wall, only to get a laugh from the mystery man.

"Don't bother, little navi! That's an upgraded Life Aura, it gets stronger with each attack it absorbs! We were going to use it to put together the Life Virus, but you little brats ended that plan at the Water Works!"

 _For once your water powers were useful, sister._ Fefnir thought to himself as he summoned his weapons, "I'm going to try and overload the Aura. Think you two can take care of this guy?"

"I'm afraid that they don't have a choice! Combat assessment: Synchronization 65%," Numberman threw three of his dice at Rockman, "Number Dice Bomb!"

The dice landed in front of Rockman, showing the dice had landed a pair of snake eyes and a three. Then they exploded, leaving Fefnir and Netto to look at a smoking crater in horror.

"Is that all you got?" Looking up, Numberman saw that Rockman had dodged his attack, perching on a panel of data above the battlefield.

The yellow inlaids of Rockman's helmet glowed, "Netto-kun, we won't let WWW win!"

Netto gasped as she felt her adrenaline spike as Rockman rushed at Numberman. The dome-headed navi threw another set of dice at Rockman, which landed on two, four, and five. There was another explosion, which caused Netto to clutch her head. When she pulled her hand back, she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of blood.

The room spun for a few seconds, then she passed out cold.

* * *

Back in the cyberworld, Rockman's helmet had been partially damaged form the explosion, but he still marched towards Numberman.

"I-impossible! M-my combat assessment scan said-"

"Not everything can be determined with numbers!" Netto shouted as she sent Rockman a Cyber Sword.

Rockman charged at Numberman and slashed at the red bug on his chest, effectively deleting the virus. Stumbling a few steps, he supported himself on the aura wall that separated him from Fefnir.

The Life Aura wall fell, causing Numberman to look around confused, "Wait, where am I? How did I get here?"

Rockman stumbled a bit as the Life Aura fell, but was caught by Fefnir before he could hit the ground. Looking up, Rockman gave his brother a shaky smile, "Netto… is she…"

Fefnir's face was grim, "I really don't know, I think she passed out a few seconds ago. Needleman and the Netpolice are here so don't worry- Rock don't fall asleep on me!"

* * *

In the real world, Yuriko was shaking Netto's unconscious body, "C'mon Netto, you have to wake up!"

"Yuriko, her head!" Mariko pointed out.

Yuriko stopped shaking the girl and noticed the blood that was slowly staining a certain blue bandana, "Someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

Translation:

Shitennou- Literally means Four Heavenly Guardians, which is what Leviathan, Fefnir, Harpuia, and Phantom are referred to in the MMZ games.

Trivia:

In the BN game series, Yuriko was just a pallet swap of Mariko who was an ex-member of WWW. In the anime, she was Regal's right hand and a later heroine during Stream. Here, I made her a good guy from the start. Don't worry, I have someone else in mind to fill her role come Axess.

And before anyone asks, yes, I am giving practically everyone a code name for emails.


	5. Chapter 5

Before anyone as, yes I have been updating this fic really fast because I have good source material like the manga and game scripts to help fuel chapter ideas. Also world building. World building for this fic is FUN.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman/Rockman franchise.

Chapter 5: Dearest

Darkness was not something new to Hikari Netto. She had seen it come in many forms. There was Phantom and his shadows, the darkness of the human heart, the darkness of corruption, and the darkness of the Uranet.

"Rockman? Where are you?" There was no answer.

Netto was surrounded by darkness and for once it terrified her. It was if she was standing in an empty room. No echo, no light, just darkness and solitude.

 _It hurts…_

Netto swiveled in the direction of a familiar voice. Squinting, she was barely able to make out a pinprick of light.

 _Agony… So much pain…_

Netto ran in the direction of the light, which also seemed to be the source of the voice. The girl almost teared up a bit. That voice, its tone… it was like she was reliving the dreams she had after Saito's death.

As Netto traveled further into the dull light, she was able to make out the shape of someone kneeling on the ground. When she finally reached the figure, Netto felt as if her heart stopped.

Curled in a ball of pain on the ground with the left half of his helmet almost completely crushed was her beloved navi, Rockman. Each movement he made seemed to trigger a new wave of pain filled sobs.

"My head… such pain… agony…"

Netto lurched forward and practically threw herself onto her Navi, as if to shield him from the world, "Rock, don't move! I'll find a way to call Dad and he-"

Netto was cut off by a sudden pain in her head, which caused her to clutch at the left side of her head. She tried to hold back a whimper of pain and surprise as she felt blood leak through her fingers.

"Netto-kun?" Rockman started to fade away as he reached out for his operator, "Net-chan?"

"Rock, what's happening?" Netto reached out for her Navi again, only for her fingers to slip through Rockman as if he were made of air, "Rock?! Don't leave me too!"

* * *

"Rockman!" Netto practically launched herself out of the hospital bed, hand outstretched. Realizing that she was in the real world and not her dream, she calmed down and lowered her hand.

"Netto, are you okay?" Rockman's voice piped up from his PET.

At this point Fefnir shoved Rockman out of the PET screen, a look of worry clear on his face, "How's your head?"

Netto breathed out a sigh of relief when she Rockman then gingerly poked at her bandaged head, "It's kinda sore, which is weird. I remember we were fighting Numberman and you got a really bad head wound. Then for some reason I got the same wound, a really bad pain just… resonated in my head. I remember seeing blood and then I passed out…"

"Kiddo, you might want to look around," Fefnir was serious about something other than a battle, which was rare and scary at the same time.

Listening to her older brother, Netto looked to the right and nearly jumped out of her skin. She was in a hospital jail cell.

"Hey! What gives man!?" Netto ran up to the bar and started to shake them, "I was never read my rights! I demand a lawyer! I'm a minor dammit!"

"Such language from an 11 year old, though I suppose it's worse in Netopia." Netto let go of the bars as Yuriko entered the room, followed by a rather large man and another woman.

"Yuriko, what's going on? You said I wasn't in trouble at school and even ordered me to help you!" Netto crossed her arms and pouted.

The man who had come in with Yuriko laughed, "I like this one, she's got spirit and a really snazzy belt buckle."

Netto felt as piece of her mind break. Why did she let Fefnir come along again? "So just who are you?"

"Netto, don't be rude!"

The woman who had come in with Yuriko gave a soft smile, "Netto, my name is Manabe Rin. The man with me," she gestured to the man, "Is Commissioner Kifune of the Netpolice. You're in the hospital, more specifically the police wing. We apologize, but we didn't feel that any place else would be safe for you."

Kifune stepped forward with a smile on his face, "It's nice to meet the young lady who has been causing this sudden wave of vigilantism. It takes a lot of skill to take down a WWW agent, young lady! How you were able to coordinate two NetNavis at the same time, much less order around a solo Navi, I will never know."

"I don't order around Fefnir, I just make sure that he doesn't cause too much damage." Netto took a deep breath to keep herself from screaming, "All I did was make sure that my house didn't burn down. If anything, it's WWW who is being the immature ones. I mean, going after an elementary schooler just because she got lucky? How lame do you got to be to do that?"

Fefnir gave a microsmile. His youngest sister was known to be cocky and confident to the point of arrogance at times, but she had a good head on her shoulders and was an expert at playing dumb when a crisis arose.

Kifune's smile got wider, "Hikari Netto my girl, we would like you to take a test to see if you are capable of being a licensed Netbattler."

Netto's world came to a standstill. On one hand, she would be able to participate in battles outside of the arcade and have access to normally restricted information in the library and hidden parts of the net. On the other hand, there was a chance that she would be drafted into the Netpolice, which while amazing would make her a blip on the Sci-Labs radar.

Fefnir nudged Rockman, who nodded in acknowledgment and gave his brother a smile. As long as the Shitennou siblings stayed in their basic forms and did not reveal their Armed Phenomenon, which was what every Navi knew as their Cyber Elf forms, Netto would be safe. All they had to do was wait for Netto to give an answer.

Netto composed herself and smiled at the older man, "Kifune-san, I accept your offer."

The girl reached out to extend her hand to the Commissioner, but immediately pulled back when the cell bars gave a spark. Both Netto and Kifune jumped back as a large wave of electricity ran through the bars and crackled.

A policeman came barging in the door, "Commissioner sir, we're under attack! A rouge NetNavi has infiltrated the main computer!"

Kifune turned to the policeman, "I know officer. Whatever the rogue did almost fried this kid to a crisp."

"What happened to this being a safe place?" Fefnir raged. While Leviathan was the most protective sister, Fefnir was easily the most protective brother. Seeing his baby sister by proxy almost turned into a human piece of bacon made him want to tear apart the one responsible with his own two hands.

The policeman continued, "System malfunctions are cascading! While we have the manpower to protect the lines going to the patients in surgery, we're spread thin protecting the machines made for long term patients!"

"Get down to Operations Control and tell whoever we have available to counterattack!"

"Yes sir!"

Kifune, Yuriko, and the policeman ran out of the room.

A thought struck Netto over the head, "Long term- Wait, Manabe-san which hospital is this?"

"We are at Seaside Hospital." With that said, Manabe ran out of the room.

Rockman gave a choked sound, "Seaside Hospital, but that means-"

"Mamoru." Netto whispered in horror as she brought her hands over her mouth, "Mamoru is in this hospital."

Fefnir raised an eyebrow, thought it was concealed by his helmet, "Who is Mamoru?"

Rockman swiveled to his brother. "Mamoru, Urakawa Mamoru, is a boy that Netto has been mentoring for some time. He's a long term patient at this hospital with Type 2 HBD."

Fefnir gave a sharp nod of understanding, "Netto, plug us both in now!"

* * *

As soon as Rockman and Fefnir landed in the hospital network, they saw a few squadrons of standard police Navis shooting at a barrage of Spooky, Powie, and Swordy viruses.

Suddenly, a rather large Powie virus appeared over a group of five Navis who were distracted by a wave of the small viruses.

 _This is the best our police force has to offer? These idiots wouldn't last an hour of Hell Week._ Netto thought to herself before giving an order through her PET, "Fefnir, Rockman, go! Ash Flames Pattern!"

Both warriors nodded before charging into battle.

Fefnir ran towards the group that was targeted by the Powie. Summoning his cannons, he jumped in the middle of the police circle and fired a large fireball upwards. The Powie exploded into a wave of data.

Many of the smaller viruses turned to face the destruction of their de-facto leader, which gave Rockman a chance to slice through them with a Fire Sword courtesy of Netto.

"You guys okay?" Rockman asked as he turned to the police programs.

One of them nodded, "Yeah, but don't let your guard down! These WWW viruses mean business!"

Fefnir cackled as he continued to destroy more viruses, "You call this meaning business? Son, I'm from the Outlands. This is barely a warm-up, but I'll be damned if I say that I'm not having fun!"

Many of the police turned to Rockman, whose left eye was twitching at the wanton destruction his brother was ensuing, "THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE YOUR SUDDEN VISITS!"

One of the police Navis coughed to gain Rockman's attention, "I think that we have this covered here! You get to the control area since that's probably where the enemy leader is hiding."

Rockman nodded and dashed off, throwing one last shout over his shoulder, "If he starts to get too much, just threaten to call his mother. Trust me, it works!"

"Oh screw you Rock!"

"Nice to have the support of family," Netto muttered.

* * *

In the darkness of a control room, Commisioner Kifune and his team watched on a large screen as Rockman made his way to the Main Control Area.

"Are you really sure that this girl has what it takes, Yuriko-san?" A boy asked his senior officer.

Yuriko smirked, "Why Ijuin Enzan, do I detect a hint of bitterness? Afraid you won't be the Netpolice's star darling anymore?"

"Hardly." Enzan snapped. He remembered first meeting Netto the day of the bus accident. "The girl froze during the three car pileup. If seeing a few cars bump each other was her limit, then she has no place being in the Netpolice."

"Like you didn't panic when you almost saw her get hit," Yuriko sniffed, "Hikari Netto has talent, but she is still just a normal girl at heart. Not everyone is a child prodigy like you Mr. VP Police part-timer."

Kifune turned to the bickering agents, "That's enough, both of you. Hikari Netto will most likely be assigned to the both of you, so I suggest that you learn to get along. Plus, she has a gift outside of possibly entering Full Synchro."

"A gift outside of Full Synchro?" Enzan did not look convinced.

"Yes, a gift." Kifune turned back to the screen, "This girl is able to mobilize solo Navis on a whim and has the will power to not only give them orders, but to have them obey without question. Her synchronization with this current Navi, Fefnir I believe, is something to behold. If Hikari-chan is able to keep someone this powerful on a leash, imagine what else she could do."

Enzan narrowed his eyes. While he did not particularly care much for the girl since they only met once, he wasn't one to put innocents in harm's way, "Kifune-san, you aren't suggesting that this rookie might have the ability to lord over the Black-"

"Rockman has reached the Main Control Area," One of the agents announced from his station, "Contact with Enemy Navi in 3… 2… 1…"

* * *

Rockman jumped out of the way of a Mini-Bomb that was thrown at him. Gritting his teeth, he glared at the large green Navi who was confidently tossing another Mini Bomb up and down in his hand.

"You really think you can beat me as you are?" The Navi jeered, "Battle points: 580. Synchronization Level: 63.2%. Not a bad score, but still nothing for me, Commandoman, to worry about."

Rockman charged at the Navi with a yell, but the large Navi dodged his attack and slammed the Mini-Bomb into his stomach. Stunned by the explosion, Rockman did not have enough time to react to Commandoman grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground.

In the real world, Netto grasped at her head. It was a repeat of the battle at school.

Commandoman laughed, "You see that kid? You're too weak. After I destroy this hospital program, I'm coming after your brat of a NetOp!"

Rockman felt like he had been punched in the gut a second time as he saw a screen appear behind Commandoman. On it was a little boy wearing yellow pajamas reading a book in bed. He had a few machines hooked up to his body, helping regulate his body's rhythms.

 _Mamoru…_

"Mamoru-chan."

"Oh, so you know the kid? Well, that will make this all the more sweeter-"

"MAMORU!" The howl came from both Rockman and Netto as a bright light filled the area. Letting go of Rockman to cover his eyes Commandoman took a few steps back, smirking.

"That's the ticket."

With a renewed strength, Rockman rushed at Commandoman, his voice a mixture of his own and Netto's voice, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"

Now at this point Commandoman attempted to say "I think I went too far", but an enraged and screaming Navi in Full Synchro stopped any and all vocal communications.

Commandoman gave a gasp of pain as he hit was slammed into the floor, half of his helmet cracking. Opening his one good eye, he looked up to see an angered Rockman lifting his sword to give the coup-de-grace, the ghostly shadow of Hikari Netto overlaid on the Navi and mimicking the movements.

"That's enough!" Rockman's arm was caught before he could deliver the finishing blow.

Rockman looked to the owner of the voice, only to see Needleman. "How can you be defending this Navi?"

Commandoman gave a weak chuckle, "That was quite a blow, my boy."

 _My boy, wait a minute-_ Rockman dismissed his sword, "Are you Commissioner Kifune's Navi?"

Commandoman laughed again, "That's right! This was your test to see if you could perform Full Synchro, and you passed!"

Rockman looked down at Commandoman for a few seconds before exploding in anger, "WHAT KIND OF POLICE FORCE USES KIDS AS HOSTAGES?"

* * *

Netto crossed her arms as Yuriko reapplied bandages to her head, the latest encounter with Commandoman having reopened her wounds. Kifune was sitting across from her with Manabe giving him similar treatment.

"Explain. Now." Netto demanded. While Fefnir or Rockman would scold the girl for her rudeness, they felt it was appropriate for the current situation.

Kifune gave a nervous laugh, "I am sorry about that, but Full Synchro can only be fully activated during a state of stress."

"I am seriously considering not taking up your offer because of that stunt you pulled. Just what is Full Synchro anyway?"

"Oh I am going to love working with this one." Yuriko laughed as she put the finishing touches on Netto's bandages. She walked around Netto's chair so she that she was standing in front of the girl. Kneeling down, Yuriko softly held Netto's hands and gave the girl a soft smile, "Netto, as you know a normal NetOp can control and monitor their NetNavi, but only from an external access point. This can create a delay between an "order" and an "action", which can mean the difference between success and deletion."

"Get to the point lady." Fefnir griped.

"Fefnir, be nice!" Rockman said as he lightly punched his brother's arm.

Yuriko ignored the two, "During Full Synchro, however, the barrier between the real and cyber worlds fades away and the consciousness of an Operator and Navigator fuse, which unleashes the full potential of a fighting pair."

Netto smiled, "That sounds really neat!"

Yuriko frowned, "There is a down side to it Netto. During full Synchro, whatever happens to one happens to both. If Rockman gets hurt, you get hurt too. There is a chance that you can die if you are not careful."

"Oh." Netto croaked out.

Kifune coughed, "Yes well, you won't be working alone. You will be on a team with Yuriko acting as your commanding officer. If you encounter aycrime, you are toreport to her hen you have fulfilled your missions."

"What if we need help?"

"Rockman, I think we can handle fights on our own!"

"Hello, I'm here." Fefnir snickered out.

"You were more destructive than helpful!"

Manabe decided to cut into the three-way sibling squabble, "Netto-chan, you will be assigned a partner. While we do not expect you to work together on all of your missions, you will be expected to work together if you ever cross paths or need back-up."

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"You're the guy from the other day!" Netto shot up from her chair before sitting back down, having made herself dizzy.

Manabe gestured to the new guest, "Netto-chan, this is Ijuin Enzan. Enzan-kun, meet Hikari Netto. I hope you two can get along with each other."

Netto stood up once again, this time a little more slowly, and made her way over to her new partner. She extended her hand, "Nice to officially meet you. I hope me can get along."

"Just try not to get in the way so much," The boy scoffed, but took her hand none the less.

In the cyberworld, Rockman held his hand out to a tall red Navi with a visor, "I'm Rockman. I hope we can get along."

"Blues. Try to keep up." Said Navi gave Rockman's hand a firm shake.

Fefnir laughed as he walked up to the two, putting a hand on their shoulders, "What a beautiful friendship."

"Uh..." Blues looked at the armored Navi in confusion.

"It brings a tear to my eye."

"If you want to hit my brother, please do." Rockman said as he swatted Fefnir's hand away.

* * *

Trivia:

Commandoman was a Robot Master from the original game series. In the BN manga, Yamatoman is the police Navi that Rockman faces to trigger Full Synchro.

Yamatoman will come up later.


End file.
